


What Goes Around...

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Otherwise it's harmless, Payback, Short & Sweet, The rating is just for a bit of language, grammar correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "America froze, furrowing his brow and pushing up his sunglasses as he stared in disbelief after England. England finally noticed him staring and returned the scowl.'What?'America’s frown deepened. 'Why’re you always correcting my grammar like that?'"





	What Goes Around...

A scorching hot day in the summer was best spent by the pool with popsicles in America’s opinion, but although he’d been trying at length to get England to at least take off his shirt if he wasn’t going to swim, England had stayed under the umbrella fully clothed and fanning at his face with a magazine.

“I’ve had enough of this heat, America. We’re going in.”

America pulled his popsicle out of his mouth, before he stretched out on his floating chair and whined. “But I don’t wanna!”

“You don’t _want to_ , America, and I don’t care. It’s too hot out here.”

America froze, furrowing his brow and pushing up his sunglasses as he stared in disbelief after England. England finally noticed him staring and returned the scowl.

“What?”

America’s frown deepened. “Why’re you always correcting my grammar like that?”

England scoffed and gave him an impatient look. “Because your grammar is atrocious. Why wouldn’t I correct it?”

“No, I mean…it’s pretty damn hypocritical of you to give me crap about my grammar when you pull the same shit yourself, _innit bruv_?”

The blood drained from England’s face before it flushed with color, but he was quick to open his mouth to reply. America interrupted him before he had the chance.

“Don’t even try, sweetheart. I’ve been around you how many times? I tend to notice or _summat_.”

England continued to look like he was going to give America one of his patented sarcastic replies, but he finally grabbed his magazine and stalked off toward the house.

Although England couldn’t see it, America gave him a smug smirk before he replaced his sunglasses.

“That’s what I thought,” he said and shoved his popsicle back in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I see fanfics with England correcting America's grammar it just bothers me, because you know damn well that England is guilty of piss poor grammar at times lol.
> 
> Alternate title: Get rekt, England. :')


End file.
